Known Evergreen Sentinels
Despite relatively small numbers and a high concentration in the Northern Wilds, the Evergreen Sentinels are a highly active organization, even in foreign affairs. The following Sentinels are noteworthy even outside of the Northern Wilds for their actions or their skills. 'Third Southwest Division' The following Sentinels fall under the nominal command of Senior Tactician Maranis Selshiram, currently stationed in Bastion. The Third Southwest has a bit of a repuatation for being full of rejects, problem Sentinels, and any others who have made one too many mistakes for a successful and notable career, but you won't find a more dangerous or capable group to tackle Bastion's problems. Calis (Tactician, Ranger): Calis is something of a unique case among the Sentinels - while the Evergreen Sentinels will take elves from anywhere, nearly all of their members were born and raised within the Brightleaf Clans. Not so with Calis - he doesn't say much about his past, only that he was born and spent the first eighteen years of his life in a large human city, where he somehow learned Bastelle, Selwasian, and Hefrizian as well as a variety of unsavory skills. Calis isn't even his given name - he was renamed Calis by a Sentinel Sage, Wynbi Hadrio, upon applying for entry into the Evergreen Sentinels. There, he fared poorly, if more due to a lack of discipline than skill. Nonetheless, he met and became friends with the then-Ranger apprentice, Maranis Selshiram, during this time. After completing Ranger training, he became Maranis's appointed bodyguard while she completed her Elemental Magic studies, and the two became nearly inseparable at some point during this time, the two sharing multiple recorded combat experiences and multiple unrecorded other experiences. He transferred to Southwest Three when Maranis assumed control of it, and has been one of her trusted tacticians ever since. No individual skill of Calis's is altogether that impressive by the standards of the Sentinels, beyond his impressive melee and near-range ability, but his variety of applied experiences makes him qualified for his position all the same. Calis's name, translated from Old Selwasian, means "Edge of Sanctuary." Secondary Character Advantages: *'Ranger Training I 5' -- Mid Utility, All Range Combat *'Agility I 5 -- '''Mid Utility, All Range Combat *'Thievery 2' -- Mid Utility '''Eyolis Kitusen (Specialist): ' Hailing from the more central Kitusen clan, Eyolis is a musical talent and information-gatherer extraordinaire - and also a distant cousin to the more well-known Sentinel, Vazrisa Kitusen. She might have been promoted to tactician by now, were it not for her bad, bad habit of breaking promises and defaulting on favors owed to people who frown on that sort of thing. While her primary duties involve spying and scouting, her cover within Bastion is that of one of the performers at the city's Royal Opera House - in fact, her "cover" pay now exceeds any other Sentinel's in the city, including her division leader's. Eyolis discovered a clandestine and demon-guarded meeting between Turel Meresin and Elizabeth Falaeth, only to be assaulted and badly poisoned by the Shadow Court. The elf survived only through the use of Holy Magic, and recovery is slow. Nonetheless, she's champing at the bit to get back into things, with more reason than most. Translated from old Selwasian, her name means "Lyrical Silence." Jalzin Maezra (Tactician, Specialist): ' Jalzin has been with Southwest Three ever since Maranis took over. Jalzin is one of a very few Specialists known as the Overseers - essentially an internal affairs division for the Evergreen Sentinels. His past before that is largely unexplored, although it's rumored that he was a field agent for much of his 344 year-long life. These days, he walks about town as a distinguished elven gentleman, officially there as an ambassador to the city, unofficially there to render aid - and oversight - to Maranis herself. Their relationship has been entirely professional, and started out... rocky, to say the least. In time, the two have come to respect and work with each other, now sharing the sort of banter that a stern uncle might with a disobedient niece. Unprofessional remarks from Maranis aside, Jalzin is crafty and insightful, charming when he needs to be, and knows more about the various customs and cultures of the world than nearly anyone. His many skills also include disguise and codebreaking. Jalzin, translated from Old Selwasian, means "Northern Fox." '''Wynbi Hadrio (Tactician, Mage): '''Wynbi is one of the Evergreen Sentinels' prized Sages. He grew up within the Hadrio clan and manifested Divination powers at the age of twenty eight. Not wishing to become tied down with being a spiritual leader for his clan, he elected to join the Sentinels instead. Wynbi is frequently ribbed by his colleagues for his looks, which are effiminate even by elven standards, but the truth is that Wynbi is a little ''too popular with the ladies - which is all he'll say on the topic of how he ended up in the Third Southwest Division. Wynbi's skills, however, are sound, although not as focused and powerful as those of Setselia Crowley. Not one to be jealous, Wynbi is more than happy to trade stories and techniques with another Sage. Wynbi participated indirectly in Bastion's Waterfront Siege, along with Calis. The pair have been friends ever since Wynbi literally discovered the other elf wandering about the eastern edges of the Wilds. Translated from old Selwasian, Wynbi's name means "Eyes of the Wind." __________________________________________________________________________ '''Other Known Evergreen Sentinels The following Sentinels are stationed elsewhere besides Bastion, and do not answer to any Player Character. Halesche 'Anarion (Master Ranger): '''Halesche is, objectively and subjectively, the greatest Sentinel Ranger currently alive, fully qualified to navigate in nearly any terrain, survive in any environment, tame any beast - or defeat nearly any foe. One might wonder how much damage one elf with a few blades and a longbow could do, and one would be blissfully naive to believe that the Master Ranger could be stopped by anything short of a small army. Halesche's less violent duties involve overseeing the training, arming, and deploying of the Evergreen Sentinels' many rangers. While his wartime duties rarely carry him outside the Northern Wilds save in the gravest emergencies, he trains daily himself so as not to lose his edge or his title. Beyond that, he remains fairly laid back and understanding - after facing everything from yetis to Vivexian agents to demons, few things bother him like they used to. '''Nolix Wystera (Master Elementalist): '''Nolix is notable for a number of reasons, not the least of which is that she is the master and keeper of the Evergreen Sentinels' one truly permanent base - the Shining Redoubt, nestled high up in the northmost reaches of the Brightcrest Teeth. That's far from all, though - Master Nolix possesses literally earth-shaking power and is arguably the world's foremost Elemental Mage, and indeed it is on record that she was apprenticed to the legendary Kazwyn at one time. At four hundred and sixty three years old, she now shows visible signs of aging despite being fully elven, but while her physical movements have slowed a bit, her mental faculties have shown no signs of deterioration whatsoever. Nolix can be cold, taciturn, and enigmatic, and has more faith in the quality of her tea than anyone has a right to, but she does genuinely care about the state of the Redoubt and the mages that are sent to her for training. In the last hundred years, Nolix has had few occasions to leave the Wilds, and all of them ended with the total destruction of an invading force, albeit with some help - mostly from other mages that she herself trained. Nolix avoids discussions of inter-clan policy and foreign affairs if at all possible, preferring to focus on perfecting her techniques and teachings. '''Vazrisa Kitusen (Senior Ranger, Senior Tactician): ' Vazrisa is usually found wearing a less insulated version of the boiled leather armor that the Sentinel's rangers favor, inscribed with a couple of enchantments, and it is dyed darker than normal as well - courtesy of the more southern and urban settings she's frequently deployed to. She usually carries two swords with short, straight edges, each beautifully done, approximately as many daggers as she could possibly need, and longbow and quiver full of arrows. And of course, she wears the black frostvine headband that marks a senior ranger when not on assignment. Vazrisa makes copious use of any product that will alter hair color, magical or otherwise, depending on her current assignment. Vazrisa is one of the top Rangers in the Sentinels as well as a Senior Tactician and a respected member of the Kitusen Clan. She is the Sentinels' resident overacheiver, and is extremely talented at all things having to do with stealth, tracking, survival, swordplay, archery, hand-to-hand combat, and athletics, and is good looking to boot. She is also one of the few elves with a significant amount of experience concerning other cultures. Given that she sounds more like a recruitment poster than a person, it can be hard to spot Vazrisa's flaws at first glance, but they emerge eventually if one spends enough time with her. She has an impulsive and slightly greedy streak, a rather misplaced belief in elven superiority, a tendency to eliminate targets first and ask questions if she has free time and gets bored - and a coldly mocking attitude that emerges whenever she isn't trying to get something out of someone. She'll do what it takes to finish her missions, though, including playing nice with people she'd rather not deal with. Vazrisa, translated from Old Selwasian, means "The Black Rose."